The Elf on the Shelf
by wizard101
Summary: I got bord and I thought this might be funny. Nya gets Lloyd an Elf on the Shelf. Kai thinks those things are creepy. This summary sucks! The story's better than this. Please read and if you have something to say, feel free to post on my wall!


**Hey guys. As you can see, this is my fourth time writing story and whatever…I wrote this one out of boredom and I thought it might be funny. Well, enjoy! Oh, and Lloyd is still 10 years old in this.**

It was a snowy Christmas Eve morning at the bounty. Nya was looking for Lloyd. "_Where could that little rascal be?_" The 16 year old girl thought. Even as a kid, Lloyd can be as quiet as mouse. The snoop could pop out at you from nowhere if he wanted to. Nya checked the halls and the next thing you know… Nya is face-to-face with an upside-down Lloyd hanging from the ceiling! "BOO!" he shouted. Nya screamed louder than a banshee! That made Lloyd jump and he fell face-down on the floor.

The scream alerted the guys. They came running in and Jay yelled, "What's wrong?! Who's hurt?! First Aid Kit, Ambulance!" Everybody looked at him like he was crazy, except for Lloyd, who was still face-down on the floor. Kai looked at him and asked, "Lloyd, are you ok?" Lloyd's voice came out muffled. "Jusfff peaffy Kai. Jusfff peaffy." Kai looked confused. "Jusfff peaffy? What heck, kind of language is that?" Kai asked through snickers. Lloyd pulled his face from the floor. "I said I'm just peachy Kai!" Everyone laughed. "What was the scream about Nya?" Jay asked. "Oh, I was looking for Lloyd and, all of the sudden, he popped out at me. He was hanging upside-down on the ceiling, which caused me to scream louder than a banshee, which caused Lloyd to fall face-down on the floor and you guys to come running in." Nya finished her long sentence. "Ookk," Kai said.

The guys, Lloyd and Nya were in the game room. Lloyd and Nya were on the couch. "Lloyd, I wanted to give you an early Christmas gift." Nya said giving Lloyd a box with snow flake wrapping paper. "Cool, an early gift." Lloyd said tarring the paper off. Lloyd raised a brow once he read the box. "The Elf on the Shelf?" Lloyd asked. "Yep," Nya said. "It's a magical elf who watches you over night and flies back to the North Pole and tells Santa if you are naughty or nice." "And a creepy elf." Kai said as he got up from the floor. "Nya and I had one when we were little. And I tell ya, that thing watching me…with that smug grin and non-blinkable blue eyes. They're just…..That thing's too creepy." Lloyd didn't listen to Kai. "Magical, huh," he said. "What's the purpose?" Lloyd asked. "Santa will send you an extra present if you be nice." Lloyd thought about it. "Does this mean I get the action figure I didn't get last year tomorrow?" "It all depends on if you be good." Nya said. Lloyd thought about it again. "What's the catch?" Lloyd asked. Nya's eyes darted from left to right. "_Why does this kid ask so many questions?" _she thought. "Ok, here's the catch," she said. "You know how I said he's magical right?" "Right." "Well, in order for him to keep that magic, and for him to stay here until tomorrow, you cannot, I repeat: CANNOT touch the elf. Not anywhere on his body. Or else he'll lose his all magic and disappear." "Got it. Don't touch the elf." Lloyd said. "Good. Oh, and one more thing, the elf needs a name." Lloyd couldn't think of a name. "How about Creepy the Elf? That's a good name." Kai whispered in Lloyd's ear. "Kai!" Nya said. "What? It is!" Lloyd thought of a name. "What about, Elvis?" Nya almost cracked up at that but thought it was good.

Lloyd opened the box to reveal a tiny elf with a red suit and a book. "Do you want me to read the book to you?" Nya said. "Yes." Lloyd replied. Nya started reading. "_In a Christmas season, Santa sends me to you. I watch and report on all that you do. My job's an assignment, from Santa, himself. I am his helper. A friendly scout elf."_ Minutes passed and Nya finished the book. "What an awful book." She said. She turned her head and found the Lloyd had fallen asleep. She smile and picked him up and put him to bed. Nya put the still in closed elf on Lloyd's shelf, turned off the light and closed the door.

_Lloyd's POV_

I woke up and found that I was in my room. I realized I had fallen asleep while Nya was reading that book to me. "That book was awful." I said to myself. I turned my head and saw that Elvis' box was on my shelf. But Elvis wasn't inside it. I took the box and looked it over. The cardboard wasn't torn. The plastic didn't have any holes in it. Maybe Elvis _is_ magical.

I went to Nya's room to show her. I knocked on her door. She opened it. "Hey Lloyd. What's up?" she said. "Look," I held up the box. "Elvis is gone." I said. "Cool," she said. "There's not even rips on this." I wondered where the elf could be. "Wonna go look for it?" I asked. "Sure!" she said.

We searched everywhere and then we found the guys in the kitchen. They were crowded around the table. "See, told you it was creepy." Kai said. "What? What is it?" I said, jumping around so I can see. Kai moved out of the way to let me in. "Whoa…that…is…TOO COOL!" I shouted. There was Elvis, sitting on the table, leaning on an opened pack of nuts! HOW THE HECK DID HE GET INTO OUR NUTS?! I was about to reach out to grab him but I remembered what Nya said:_ In order for him to keep that magic and for him to stay here until tomorrow, you cannot, I repeat: CANNOT touch the elf. Not anywhere on his body. Or else he'll lose all his magic and disappear._ "Hey Nya, didn't the book say not to touch the elf?" I asked. "Yeah." She answered. "Well I guess we'll just leave it here then." Kai said. He really must be scared of him. We all agreed on that and went back to what we were doing.

_Kai's POV_

WHAT WAS NYA THINKING?! She just had to get that elf for Lloyd! That thing is JUST TOO CREEPY! Lloyd's only 10! He's too young to be creeped out like that! Ok, ok, Kai. Just calm down. Maybe a nap will take my mind off of things.

I went to the room the guys and I shared and…_it_ was on my bunk! I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. I took a few steps away from it. Great! Now it's staring at me. I tried to look my toughest. "What're _you_ lookin at, _elf_?" I sneered. It didn't answer. "Oh, oh! Ok! So, now you think you're too smart to talk to me, huh?"

_(5 Minutes Later…_)

"Yeah, you mad-doggin me, elf? You mad-doggin _ME_?!" I said, bouncing around. "Kai?" I turned my head and there was Lloyd in the door way. All of the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my jaw and fell to the floor. "Lloyd, did you see that?! That elf just sucker-punched me!" I yelled at him. "Kai, come with me." Lloyd said. I got up and followed him.

We were in the hall. "Stay here." he said and went somewhere. Moments later he came back with a glass of water and splashed it on my face! "What was that for?!" I yelled. "It was to get you to snap out of it."

I went back to my room and the elf was nowhere to be seen. Maybe I was just seeing things. I shrugged, got ready for bed and turned in for the day. Today was a long day.

_Lloyd's POV_

I was walking around when I saw Kai bouncing around at nothing. "Kai?" I said. He turned and all of the sudden, he hit his jaw against the top of the bed frame. "Lloyd, did you see that?! That elf just sucker-punched me!" he said. Elf? What elf? "Kai come with me." I said. He followed me in the hall way. "Stay here." I said and went to get a glass of water.

I came back and splashed it on his face. "What was that for?!" he yelled. "It was to get you to snap out of it." I replied.

I went back to my room and looked at the clock. 9:30 pm. Bed time. I put on my pjs and went to sleep. I can't wait until tomorrow!

_(Christmas Morning)_

_Lloyd's POV_

I woke up really excited. I glanced at the shelf and saw that Elvis wasn't there. Nya was right! I got up and ran to the game room where we put up the Christmas tree. I saw that everyone was already opening their presents. I hope Jay hasn't mistaken one of mine as his again. Because that would've been a big UH-OH! I walked over and started opening my presents.

_Kai's POV_

Everything is perfect! It's snowing, I got everything I wanted, and the elf is gone! Yep, my life is great. "I sure am glad that _elf_ is gone." I said. Then Lloyd said, "Think again Kai." He pointed at the top of the Christmas tree. I looked up…and the elf was sitting on the star, staring at me! "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**So, that's the end! What do you think? Funny right? I would've put chapters on this but I kind of…don't know how. Anyway, review please!**


End file.
